


of bruises and BB cream

by sanctimonials



Series: Heith Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: Keith knew he looked like hot shit with his yellow-purple bruises from his fight, but did that mean he had to cover it up with something called BB Cream? Did he really have to feel like a cake all throughout the day?This sucks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for heith week day 3: make out/make up (or, in my fics case, makeup)

Keith knew how to put up with a lot of shit. As a professional boxer, he knew he had to be comfortable with a lot of things: the limelight, the interviews, the fans, the pain. He could take a hit like a champ and dish them out just as well; that’s what made him a great prizefighter, that’s what won him championships, fame, money. But even someone like Keith had something that put him on edge.

 

“Hunk, that’s my  _ eye _ you’re poking.”

 

He hated when he had to visit his boyfriend’s parents after a fight.

 

“Be quiet, you big baby,” Hunk told him, as he dabbed harder at the bruise that had bloomed up Keith’s cheek and around his eye with a makeup sponge. Keith could smell the concealer and fought the urge to pout. Makeup smelled  _ weird _ . “It’s just a little makeup, we do this all the time. You won’t die.”

 

“Yeah, I will,” Keith whined, this time actually pouting. “It smells.”

 

“Well, maybe if you didn’t keep taking hits to the face, we wouldn’t be here, huh?” Hunk sassed, swiping another layer of makeup on Keith’s face. Keith bit his tongue; Hunk was right. His last fight was a brutal affair, and Keith took more than his fair share of hits to the face. He remembered coming home that night with a swollen-shut eye, and a win under his belt that didn’t feel like a win once Hunk had taken a good look at him and sighed _ what did you do _ . 

 

Keith knew he looked like hot shit with his yellow-purple bruises, but did that mean he had to cover it up with something called BB Cream? Did he really have to feel like a cake all throughout the day?  _ This sucks _ .

 

“Where did you even get this stuff?” Keith asked as Hunk powdered the makeup to set it.  _ Whatever that meant _ .

 

“Lance,” Hunk answered. Keith rolled his eyes.  _ Of course,  _ he thought. Hunk chuckled, “Don’t roll your eyes. You act as if you weren’t expecting that.”

 

“You’re right, I should’ve - ow, Hunk, my  _ eye. _ ” Keith swiped at his boyfriend’s hand, trying to get him and his offending foundation, concealer,  _ whatever  _ away. Hunk rolled his eyes, muttering something about  _ taking jabs to the eye but God forbid he gets some powder in it.  _ Keith gave Hunk a look before saying, “I heard that.”

 

Hunk just chuckled, angling Keith’s face up. “Close your eyes if you’re just gonna whine about everything. I’m almost done, I just have one last thing to do.”

 

Keith did as he was told, closing his eyes. He could feel something wet on his eyelids, but he ignored it, knowing fully well he wouldn’t have been able to discern what type of makeup it was even if his life depended on it. Keith wasn’t opposed to makeup. Really, he wasn’t. He just wasn’t used to the feeling of being caked up and powdered.

 

Wearing makeup began innocently enough after Keith had visited Hunk’s parents for the first time. And as if meeting his boyfriend’s parents wasn’t nerve-wracking enough, Keith had visited after a particularly brutal fight. Hunk’s father wasn’t bothered at all by Keith’s shiner, only laughed  _ that was one hell of a fight between you and the other guy’s fist, huh? _  But Hunk’s mother, well. She didn’t take too lightly to her son dating a professional boxer. She wasn’t mean or disapproving, just wary of Keith’s bruises and stitches. Keith figured he couldn’t do much about the stitches, but he could hide the bruises. And so, a tradition was born.

 

An annoying tradition, but hey. Keith would do anything if it made Hunk happy.

 

“Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

 

Keith lied. He would do anything to get Hunk in a headlock and beat. His. Ass.

 

“Hunk, what did you  _ do _ ?” He yelled, shocked at what he was seeing. Hunk held a mirror in front of him displaying something Keith thought he’d never see. Eyeliner. Specifically, eyeliner on his own eyes, dark and stark against the light color of his foundation. Swatting at his boyfriend’s arm and ignoring Hunk’s small noises of amused protest, Keith could not _believe_ it. “Hunk! I’m going to  _ kill _ you! Take this off of me, I look ridiculous.”

 

“Aw but I think you look so pretty,” Hunk said, laughing as Keith sputtered at his reflection. Keith knew that if he hadn’t had foundation caked onto his skin, he would be flushed red. He wasn’t embarrassed at the makeup, far from it - it was that Hunk was actually  _ right _ . He never thought himself as pretty, never had time to when he was almost always battered and stitched up. And despite putting makeup on for visits, that was just a necessity, something he  _ had _ to do. But looking at himself in the mirror, looking a little bit like a doll, Keith had to admit. He did look pretty with his eyes lined like this, dark and angled. He sort of liked it and he knew Hunk did as well if the fond look he gave Keith was any indication.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Keith said, turning his face away from Hunk. 

 

“Embarrassed?” Hunk teased as he put the mirror down.

 

“A little.”

 

“Really?! Aw, I didn’t mean to - I was just -”

 

“I know,” Keith interjected, putting a placating hand on Hunk’s arm. “I know, I’m just.” Keith sighed. He was never good at articulating himself. That was a big reason why he boxed - couldn’t talk with a glove to the face.

 

“I always think you’re pretty, makeup or bruised up,” Hunk said and Keith swore his heart fluttered so much he could fly. 

 

Grabbing Hunk by the back of his neck, Keith pulled him down for a kiss. It started chaste enough, soft and sweet, and really,  _ honestly,  _ Keith tried to keep it chaste. But Keith always had bad impulse control when it came to Hunk. Biting at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, Keith could feel lava in his bones as Hunk sucked in a sharp breath, gripping Keith’s arms warningly. Keith knew they had places to go, people to see but how could Keith stop when Hunk kept making noises, heady noises that made Keith’s head swim and his skin catch fire. Keith felt Hunk’s hand slip behind his head, angling his face up and Keith let out a moan of his own as he felt Hunk lick and bite at his bottom lip. Keith parted his lips, allowing Hunk to take every moan and shudder into his own mouth, allowing him to coax their kisses to rougher, needier territory. Keith wanted more, he wanted Hunk to bite him, to pull him back by his hair and take as much from him as he wanted,  _ IHunk, more, more - _

 

They were interrupted by the annoying, shrill marimba of Hunk’s phone, shocking them away from each other. Hunk grabbed at his phone, sighing as he swiped the alarm to silence it. Feeling like a couple of schoolkids caught by their parents, Keith and Hunk laughed, releasing their tension into the air.

 

“That went in a very different direction than I had expected,” Hunk laughed, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck. He began to smile at Keith, his face beginning to get that soft and fond expression that never failed to make Keith melt, but stopped short with an exclamation of, “Shit! “Your makeup got all wiped off!”

 

Keith scrambled for the mirror, lifting it to inspect his own face and sure enough, Hunk was right. His makeup was a mess, blotches of purple, red and yellow blossoming on his face.

 

“Crap,” Keith sighed, knowing they would have to start from scratch. “Let’s get started, I guess.”

 

“Hey, don’t feel too bad about it,” Hunk began as he settled back to touch up Keith’s makeup. “You look good like this, too.”

  
With a swat to Hunk’s arm, Keith was glad his face still had enough makeup on to hide his blush.  _ I guess makeup isn’t all that bad after all. _


End file.
